Project Future
by Scorpion97
Summary: I've seen this a few times, where Superboy wasn't the only Project found in Cadmus that Fateful Fourth of July in 2010 on Earth-16. There was more, after all what other Projects were there?
1. Prologue: Cadmus

Hey! I'm back! And, yes, this is going to be replacing the story once called Young Justice Scripts. This is the main reason I wrote them, was so I could use them for big expansive AUs. This story picks up towards the late-middle of episode one, just because nothing really changes before that. Please tell me what you think, and unfortunately I can't give a solid date on when this will be updated again, sorry. Please read and review!

* * *

 **Prologue:** _**Cadmus;**_ **3rd Person POV**

Robin chuckles, trying to keep it light. "Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one, or bizarre-hallway two?"

"Halt!" is given out by the Anthropoid from before. His horns glow red and he lifts to cans telekinetically, then launching them at the teens. They dodge and Robin throws a disk at him which he stops. By the time he's prepared to attack them again they're running down the other hallway.

He stops and waits as Guardian and the other Genomorphs run out of the elevator. "They are headed for Project Kr." he tells Guardian. The force doesn't stop and continues down the path.

Further down a scientist opens the door from the inside. Walking out of the chamber. Kid Flash comes around the corner at high speeds and doesn't have a chance to stop before he takes out her feet knocking her to the ground. As he gets to his knees he hears the doors behind him closing and looks at the PROJECT Kr label on it, and how much distance the other two teens have to cross before they get to it. He gets to his feet and picks up a large triangular prism shaped object, dropping it to the floor and between the two flat segments of the door. He can already hear the door straining. "Hurry!"

He and Robin both jump through, but Aqualad takes a moment before he steps inside. Watching as Guardian and the Genomorphs come around the corner, then kicks out the prop. Allowing the door to slam closed.

A few steps in Robin has the hologlove up again and is hacking the door to engage the emergency lock. "I disabled the door. We're safe." he tells the older boys.

"We're trapped." Aqualad says in a dark tone, then looks to Kid Flash who is in front of a large computer system deeper in the dark chamber.

"Uh, guys." he calls to the other two. "You'll want to see this." hitting a single button to turn all the lights on in the chamber and inside the pod in the center of the room.

As it does all three of them can only stare in utter disbelief. "Whoa!" is all that is managed by the Boy Wonder. Inside the pod is a boy with pitch black hair, pale skin and a white suit that has Superman's S on it. The letter's Kr written on the glass that keeps the teen within.

Kid Flash steps around the console, looking at the boy closer. "Big "K", little "r", the atomic symbol for Krypton." he turns back towards the other two. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commands.

It takes the caught-off-guard youngest a couple seconds to register what he was told to do. "Oh. Right, right." he plugs his connector into the console. As it asks for a password he begins the bypass program, which works and lets him in. Kid Flash walks back as he realizes Robin's got it. "Weapon Designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in… sixteen weeks?!" his eyes popping in shock. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad accuses.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agrees.

"Solar Suit allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation 24/7." Robin continues to read off.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad questions indicating to the ones on the projection off Robin's gauntlet.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin relays sourly.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash says, capturing the attention of the other two. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Uhm, guys?" Robin question, his eyes going wide under his mask, which was only distinguishable because his lens grew.

"What is it, Rob?" KF questions, hearing the shock in the younger boy's voice which was very uncommon.

"Apparently, Project Kr isn't the only project down here." He turns towards the other two.

Kaldur looks deep in thought, but clearly just as disturbed like the other two boys. "Who else?"

"Something called Projects Beyond, Winx, Steel, Screech, and Magic." he can feel the other boy's looks on him. "They're **minimally** triple encrypted, and you wanted to contact the League." he says defensively, directing the last look at Aqualad.

"Based on what Project Kr is, I don't want to think about what those could be." Kid murmurs under his breath.

"Whatever is going on here, they don't want anyone to find out." Kaldur agrees, then reaches for his emblem. Only for nothing to go through.

"We're in too deep." KF mutters, reaching for the small lightning bolts on the side of his head, but getting nothing as well. "Literally."

The horns of all three Genomorphs inside the pod being to hiss lightly and their horns glow red.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash finally says, loud enough to be heard as he continues to look at Superboy. Hoping to see something else.

Robin needs no convincing. "We can't leave him like this."

Both are now looking to a concentrating Aqualad. "Set him free." he decides, then turns to Robin. "Do it."

The Boy Wonder needs no further prodding and begins work on it immediately. All three watch as the pod falls away from the boy who looks physically 16. Though the pod is gone he remains calm.

Then his hand clenches, causing worry to play on Aqualad's brow.

As the G-gnomes begin to hiss again his bright blue eyes snap open. Aqualad raises his eyebrows in a silent question, but no one dares to actually speak. Before anyone can blink Superboy launches himself at Aqualad. Tackling him to the ground and leaving the other two to watch the movement in shock.

They tumble over each other twice, before Superboy ends up on top of Aqualad his fist coming back to hit him square in the face. He gets three full hits in before Kid Flash and Robin manage to grab his arms and hold him back slightly.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey." Kid Flash tries, holding the Kryptonian's forearm with all his strength.

"We're on your side!" Robin also attempts to talk to the raging maniac. Kid Flash ditches the second he realizes he's losing the strength fight and that he's only getting in Robin's way. Robin now has his arm around Superboy's neck and the other in his utility belt. "I don't want to do this." he tells him then places a smoke blaster to the clone's clavicle. Unleashing gas right into his face. Finally getting him to stumble back and off of Aqualad. Which the Atlantean pairs with a solid sidekick to the stomach, which sends him into the console and to the ground before his pod.

Something moves behind Kid Flash. He barely dodges the hook that would've been to the base of his skull had he not ducked. "Who's this?" KF shouts angrily as he sees a black suit with a red bat emblem charge at him. The ears are a little longer than the ones he's used to seeing. Telling him this guy isn't Batman. The lack of a cape helped give that away as well. If Kid had to guess he probably stands at about 5'11", maybe 6'. Though, unlike Superboy his face was completely covered by his mask.

"Project Beyond, I didn't realize they were both in here." Robin growls, trying to avoid another combo from Superboy. Robin keeps fighting as he pulls out a high-voltage taser. They pin to the Superboy's chest and send high amounts electricity, but they have no effect. He grabs the wires and yanks on them. Catching the young teen by surprise and pulling him towards him with ease. Catching him on the front of his cape then slamming him to the ground. As a final point, he steps onto the smaller raven's chest. Beginning to force more weight onto his solar plexus.

Kid narrowly dodges the second set of hand-to-hand combat fighting from Project Beyond. Though, seeing Robin in distress gave Beyond the advantage he needed to get close enough to Kid Flash. Throwing two very strong punches stun the speedster, before Beyond grips his shoulder tightly and his hand zaps Kid Flash, then he picks the ginger up and throws him into the stone-flesh wall of the lab.

Getting his head back on straight, and realizing the immediate danger the one non-powered member of their group is in. Aqualad pulls out his water-bearers, creating a massive hammer, swinging back and only catching the clone's attention with his cry of "Enough!" which gave him no warning and let Aqualad hit him solidly and knocking him back through the support of his pod. Aqualad helps Robin up to his, knees, but he's groaning and clutching his chest in pain. Until he finally falls onto his back, unconscious.

Aqualad stands up as he hears Superboy's heavy footfalls coming back towards them. He stands tall and puts his hand out in the universal sign to stop. "We are trying to help you."

The boy does stop moving but doesn't stop glaring. In an instant, he tries to punch Aqualad, but he sidesteps and tackles the clone into the wall. While over him he tries a righthanded cross, but Superboy catches it, then unleashes a strong push front kick to his stomach. Knocking him away and forcing the Atlantean to roll to reduce the distance.

Aqualad dodges the obvious punch, countering with a roundhouse to the stomach, which causes his body to instinctively curl in on itself, then elbow him between the shoulders. He gets an uppercut to Superboy's chest before the clone tries for a hook punch, which he ducks under and gets a solid strike to the kidneys. Then Aqualad gets behind his turned back and puts his hands under his arms and behind his head. Using his Atlantean powers to shock Superboy.

It clearly hurts this time, and as he looks like he's about to go down the clone uses his super strength to throw both him and Aqualad into the ceiling. However, being on his back and the first to hit Aqualad takes the brunt of the hit. Yet, he doesn't let go so Superboy does it again. This time the Atlantean's grip breaks and he falls independently to the ground. Unconscious.

Superboy walks past his unconscious form and to the door. His hands break through the metal and he gets the door open with a slam, knocking it off its rail. Gaining the full attention, albeit shocked, of Guardian, Desmond and the Anthropoid.

Desmond smirks but says nothing as he walks past the clones who stand shoulder to shoulder. Though Beyond is a good two or three inches shorter than Project Kr. Desmond is only observing the unconscious teen heroes within. "Attaboy." he finally says.

* * *

" _Time runs short."_ a male's voice says _. "You must awaken."_ none of the teens even flinch. " _You must awaken NOW!"_

Kid Flash comes to, gasping for air and his green eyes flying open. The other two are just as alert now too. Their attention trained on the glaring Superboy before them. "What? What do you want?" the speedster asks, his annoyance fighting his fear. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggests to the seriously freaked out speedster.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad tries to tell the clone, calmly.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us." Kid Flash pipes up, clearly still annoyed at the minimum. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Aqualad firmly says to the younger teen. "I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions."

With the conversation gaining ground Robin activates a lockpick in the pointer finger of his glove and begins to work on his restraint.

"Wha-what if I…" he trails with an annoyed huff, his voice never been used so his words don't come out quite right and his tone is slightly scratchy. "What if I wasn't?" he manages.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash questions shocked.

Superboy's hand clenches into a fist again as he practically growls his words at Kid Flash. "Yes, **he** can."

The two look at Kid Flash who looks rather confused back at them. "Not like I said, "it"."

"The Genomorph taught you telepathically." Aqualad realizes.

"They taught me much." Superboy admits. "I can read, write-"

" **We** know the names of things." Beyond stepped out of the shadows, much like the man he was created to model- clearly- was known for. The three trapped sidekicks instantly include him in their attempt at unintrusive questioning.

"But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin asks, knowing how much all three of them takes those things for granted.

"Images are implanted in our minds," he admits, glancing at Beyond for the smallest moment, before looking down as if he's ashamed. "but no. We have not seen them."

Aqualad turns towards the more pressing matter. "Do you know what you are, who you are?"

Superboy stands tall, this he knows, this he can answer. "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the light." the last bit gets worried looks from all three of them.

"While I am Batman Beyond, a clone made from the DNA of Batman, created to replace when he reaches beyond his limits." somehow his admission sounded far more mal intended for the DNA donor.

"To be like Superman, and Batman, is a worthy aspiration, but, like your name sakes, you deserve a life of your own beyond those suits, beyond your pods, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad tries to approach it calmly.

Once those words leave Aqualad's mouth both get angry. "We live because of Cadmus! It is our home!" they shout together

"Your home is a test tube." Robin says rather simply. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid offers as a substitute.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad agrees with the young speedster, knowing how much that would mean to the teenaged clone before them. Superboy's eyes widen slightly at the prospect.

"I promise I will introduce you to Batman." Robin said looking directly at Beyond.

"No they can't." Desmond says resolutely as he, Guardian, and the female scientist walk into the chamber. "They'll be otherwise occupied." his tone is almost smug now, then he turns to the female scientist. "Activate the cloning process." the two men stop and she walks off to the left to do as he instructs.

"Pass!" Robin speaks up. "BatCave's crowded enough!" though he gives a distinct look to Beyond that proved he didn't mean it in a bad way, but also meant to include him in his assessment of the BatCave's occupancy.

"And get the Weapon back in its pod." Desmond commands of Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an "it"?" Kid Flash questions, seeming partially annoyed and partially saddened by the prospect.

Guardian steps up, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy looks to the three trapped teens.

Aqualad realizes the depths they have gone to. "Help us." he pleads with Superboy. The clone shrugs off Guardian's hand, looking to the older hero with an angered look.

Desmond walks up behind him, eyeing Beyond with a threatening glare. Despite the fact that the masked clone hasn't done anything yet, this wouldn't be good. "Don't start thinking now." His Genomorph hops off his shoulder and lands on Superboy's shoulder. It hisses as it's horns glow red, taking telepathic control over Superboy. Only physically obvious as his eyes lose focus. In an instant Beyond tenses, but then he relaxes, the Genomorph having taking telepathic control of him as well. "See you're not real boys. You are weapons, and you belong to me!" he pauses for a moment, realizing his mistake. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing." he defends. "Now get back to your pods!"

Superboy doesn't even show that he heard Desmond, only beginning by walking back down the way they came. Beyond follows behind him without even the slightest bit of hesitation. The Genomorph's horns still glowing red.

Once the door closes with a thud behind the two clones, Desmond nods to the scientists at the control station. She hits two more buttons on the control station, causing robotic arms to come out of the base of the three protogés' pods.

There's a boom that echoes through the containment room. Catching Desmond's and Guardian's attention and turning it back to the door. Which is being crinkled as Superboy removes it, then holds it over his head with ease. As he does the torture devices on the three teens power down. Then he throws the door away and stalks into the room. Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex all make their way towards Superboy.

"I told you to get back to you-" Desmond begins, but is cut off as Superboy's right-hand swipes him away and his left takes out both Guardian and Dubbilex. Guardian getting shoved to the side by Beyond, while Dubbilex and Desmond hit the ground with a thud.

Superboy stands tall and glares down at Desmond. "Don't give me orders." he nearly growls, then steps up to be back in front of the teen heroes.

"You here to save us or fry us?" Kid Flash questions, seeming actually sincere in the question. Honestly unsure what the clones will do. He's none too eager to be on the other end of Beyond's electroshock gloves any time soon.

Superboy glares for a moment, but nothing happens. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin manages to get his wrist restraints open, then jumps from his pod. "Ahh. Finally!" he says, annoyance in his tone as he rubs his wrists. "Lucky Batman **isn't** here. He'd have my head for taking so long." he laughs as Beyond tilts his head, showing that he's joking.

"Seriously, **that's** what you're worried about?" Kid Flash deadpans. "The **whole** League will have our heads after tonight!" he snaps angrily.

Robin ignores him and goes to the control station. Hitting one of the buttons, which retracts the arms from Kid Flash and Aqualad and opening their pod doors. He turns to Superboy. "Get Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growls but does go to release Aqualad anyway. Ripping the restraints apart with ease.

Weak from the torture Superboy has to catch his shoulders to keep the Atlantean from falling to the ground below the floor of his pod. "Thank you." Aqualad tells him sincerely.

Superboy nods but doesn't say anything. While Robin gets Kid Flash's restraints open, letting both of them drop to the ground. Beyond supporting both boys for a moment, letting them stand when they're ready. Once all three captured teens are standing on their own, Kid runs off at high speeds, Aqualad following shortly after, then the two raven following close behind, even as Desmond begins to come to and the scientist tries to wake Guardian.

"You- you'll never get out of here!" Desmond shouts, but the boys don't listen, they only continue to run. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

Robin turns at the doorway and pauses, causing Kid Flash to do the same. "That guy is not whelmed." he mutters then launches three disks back into the room. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asks as they turn to leave.

The three disks hit all three of their DNA containers and begin to beep, then explode, destroying the material they would've used for cloning and the pods themselves.

Desmond stands before the destroyed lab, anger clear in his grimace. A G-gnome jumps onto his shoulder. "Activate every Genomorph-" but he's cut off as Beyond grips him tightly around the neck before electrocuting him.

"Don't think so dreg." he snarls, kicking off the ground, rockets coming out of his boots and a small pair of red wings show as he heads after the four other runners.

"I thought we'd meet more resistance." Kid muses aloud.

"I knocked Desmond out." Beyond speaks up, dropping into a quick run with no stumble. "Should buy us five minutes."

"Thank god." Kid mutters.

Four G-trolls stop and look back the way they came the glowing orbs now have pale white figures moving inside them. Genomorph Elves come out in a large group. The four are trapped.

Beyond sighs. "Slag it."


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Chapter 1:** _**Escape;**_ **3rd Person**

The lead G-troll strikes from behind and all four jump back to avoid it's crushing blow. Aqualad and Beyond move right around it, while Kid Flash and Robin go left. Superboy glares and jumps to cross it in the jaw. Knocking it down, but he is then surrounded by three more and is brought down as one pins him to the ground with its massive paw.

Another drops low on all fours and swings its head towards Aqualad and Beyond, attempting to hit them with its large horns. Aqualad jumps into a backflip over the assault, giving Robin the chance to get in front of it and take its attention as he grabs his horn to follow Aqualad over the G-troll's shoulder. While Beyond slides under the blow into the more open space in the insanity.

Kid Flash has another tailing him and runs it into the wall, before running along it to end up beside Aqualad and Robin. The three turn as they hear the hallway shake and crumble. Their attention lands on Superboy who is fighting off G-trolls and slamming them into the wall and using his full strength. Despite the fact that it's causing the hallway to begin to fall apart.

Aqualad speaks up, nearly yelling, but just so he can ensure that he's heard. "Superboy, the goal is escape. Not to bury ourselves here."

Superboy turns to the four with an insane look, but also anger playing across his face. "You want to escape?" he demands, grabbing an unconscious G-troll's arm and throws it into the two that are coming towards him with a battle cry.

As he does Aqualad pries the elevator doors open, this time taking no care in the fact that he's bending the doors. Kid Flash and Robin join him, looking at the twelve story drop below them, and the seemingly never-ending darkness above them.

Kid Flash jumps to the side of the column, while Robin uses his grappling hook to get a couple stories above them. Beyond following the two of them almost instantly, his red wings and rocket shoes showing as he hovers in air. As a G-troll comes to take out both Superboy and Aqualad with a mighty punch the Boy of Steel grabs Aqualad's waist and jumps into the elevator shaft. Attempting to fly, and getting nearly 30 levels before gravity begins to pull them back down.

Shock shows on Superboy's eyes, while confusion shows in Aqualad's." I-I'm falling." he realizes numbly. Robin's eyes widen as he realizes what's happening, using his birdarang he give Aqualad something to hold onto. He strains but doesn't let go. Still holding onto him, Superboy's eyes have sadness and confusion filling them "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash says, drawing the Boy of Steel's attention to him and Robin who are standing on the level just below them. "but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Then he helps Superboy down to the small ledge. Aqualad follows shortly thereafter with Beyond waiting to help if he needed.

"Ah, thank you." Superboy murmurs.

A whir from above them catches Robin's attention. "Guys, this will have to be our exit." above them, the high-speed express elevator is coming down.

Aqualad and Superboy take out the doors, now showing that they are on **SL-15.** All four of them just making it out of the column in time. G-elves are attracted to the sound and make their way towards the four teens in a squad of five, followed closely by a G-troll.

" _Turn left, brother."_ a voice says to the open telepathic minds in the group

His eyes widen, slightly confused, but after a few seconds, his mind's made up. "Go left! Left!" he relays.

They all follow him, as he follows the directions.

" _Turn right."_

"Right." Beyond relays this time. All of them make the tight turn, only to lead them to a dead end. The only thing available is an air vent a few feet below the ceiling.

"Great directions, you two." Kid Flash says sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us repodded?"

"No. I, I don't understand." Superboy confesses as Aqualad and Robin finally catch up to the two faster teens.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin says excitedly, Beyond lifts his head, looking to the happy Boy Wonder with what is probably a confused glance underneath the mask.

By the time the G-elves and the g-troll get to the dead end the four teens are gone, and the air vent cover is the only indication of where they went.

In the vents Robin leads the way, followed by Aqualad, Beyond, Kid Flash, then Superboy bringing up the rear "Ugh, at this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash complains.

"Shh." Superboy shushes, coming to a stop and so do the other boys. "Listen."

Within the vent system are the G-elves, coming after the attempting-escapees.

* * *

Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex run down a hallway. Desmond holds a tablet with the building schematics on it. "Someone, Robin, I'd wager, hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras," his voice turns smug. "but he neglected the motion sensors." a group of four dots in the vents is following their path, and two groups of three are coming to a T that converges on them. "The Genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here." he opens the door to bathroom. "We have them cornered." they stand before the vents, now it's a matter of waiting.

Instead of the teen heroes, four G-elves tumble out of the vent. Onto to Desmond and the four G-elves beside him. "He hacked the motion sensors."

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin says as he continues advanced keystrokes on his hologlove.

"Sweet." Kid Flash says brightly, though probably just happy to be out of the vents and in the hallways again.

"Still plenty of those dregs between us and out." Beyond nearly snarls.

Robin points out that they are also right by the emergency staircase.

Kid Flash brings his goggles down over his eyes. "But I've finally got room to move." then opens the door and starts running up levels at super-speeds. Coming down the same staircase from a level above him are droves of G-elves. He doesn't stop, in fact, he smirks and increases speed. Taking them all out and clearing the way for Aqualad, Beyond, Robin- who is still hacking- and Superboy.

"More behind us." Robin calls out to Superboy. As they get to the platform both he and Beyond stop and slams their right foot down on the connecting stair. Knocking the whole staircase down and all the G-elves on it.

Kid Flash continues up the staircase at super-speed, making out the door that indicates that he is now at Sublevel 1. As he does an alarm begins to blare, and massive doors in front of him close. His eyes widen as he realizes he won't be able to stop in time. "Oh, crud." Hitting the doors hard, and his head hitting first, then falling back to the ground a few feet away from the barrier then tumbling over twice before coming to a stop on his butt.

"We are cut off from the street." Aqualad grumbles annoyed as he, Superboy, Beyond, and Robin run to catch up with him.

Kid Flash rubs the back of his head with a grimace. "Thanks. My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy walks past the fallen speedster, punching the door, but not even getting a dent in it. He begins trying to pry it apart, but can't do. Aqualad takes half and he takes the other, but even their combined strength cannot get the doors open.

Robin is typing at high speeds on his gauntlet, grumbling annoyed. "Can't hack this fast enough."

G-trolls growl and two come around the corner. Robin notices a door to his right.

"This way!" he shouts to the other four, completing a 270 rotation before side-kicking the door open.

The G-trolls can't make it through the door, but in the adjoining hallway is a drove of G-elves, another pair G-troll, and Guardian waiting for them. Not to mention a G-gnome on every creature's shoulder. Behind them, a third G-troll and a half dozen G-elves cut them off.

Aqualad removes his water-bearers, forming dual swords as the other drop into fighting stances.

One of the G-gnome's horns begin to glow, setting off a chain reaction as all the other G-gnomes do the same. Linking everyone against the heroes telepathically.

All five teens straighten out of their dropped stances before falling to the ground. Only Superboy and Beyond falls to their knees.

" _Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brothers Superboy and Beyond should make up their own minds." Dubbilex says to all the Genomorphs telepathically._

Superboy's eyes widen in realization " _It was you."_ _both Projects realize, but aren't accusatory in any way._

" _Yes, brother. I set the fire_ _and lured your new friends into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger-" Dubbilex lists._

" _And guided me." Superboy finishes. "Why?"_

" _Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom." Dubbilex tells Superboy._

Guardian groans and grips his head, then the G-gnome jumps from his shoulder. "What's going on?" he questions, stirring Aqualad back into consciousness.

" _What is your choice, brother?" Dubbilex asks Superboy as he stands tall._

"I…" Beyond looks at him directly as he stands, then nodded in conformation. "We… choose... freedom.

"Feels... like fog... lifting." Guardian manages as the other three teen boys get back to their own two feet as well.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks since right now his head is clearer than Robin and Kid Flash's.

"Go." he tells them with conviction. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond growls, all Genomorphs behind Guardian part ways to allow Desmond to be visible. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." he says then downs one of the blue vials that he was working on in his lab.

Guardian backs up, standing protectively in front of the four teenagers as Desmond begins to transform. First, it's just his veins popping under his skin, but as he falls to his knees and his body rips through his lab coat and shirt Kid Flash and Robin's eyes pop in shock. Desmond's head lifts from his arm as growls, some of his skin tearing off as his sclera turns black and his irises go bright red, Aqualad grimaces in hesitation. Finally, he stands back up and growls all his old skin ripping off him and now replaced by thicker grey skin instead of his normal skin in most areas. Superboy tenses as he roars, but doesn't attack, even as the once-Desmond turns towards the five heroes and growls, some his hair and old skin still attached to the left side of his head, breathing heavily.

Guardian puts his hands out to the sides, but the palms turned towards the teens behind him. "Everyone back!" before he runs at Blockbuster, only to be swept aside like he's nothing and into a wall a good three or feet off the ground.

Superboy glares harder before charging at Blockbuster with a hard cross hitting the mutated scientist in the jaw. However, he's hardly affected and refutes by punching downwards on Superboy's shoulder/back. Superboy plants his feet and turns a tight 180 to hit an uppercut on Blockbuster's underjaw. Then jumping to do a double cross combo while he's still off balance. Blockbuster finds an opening and unleashes his own hard cross to Superboy's face, knocking him back a good ten feet. As Superboy lands on his shoulder, he keeps his momentum going and rolls back to his feet. Standing up and charging, but this time jumping into the air with his hands over his head. Blockbuster jumps at Superboy, catching the teen's core and throwing both of them through the ceiling.

"Okay." Robin murmurs, amazement in his voice as he, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stand under the hole. "That's one way to bust through the ceiling." releasing his grappling hook through the same hole.

"You think Labcoat planned that?" Kid Flash questions as he grabs onto Robin's utility belt and the two zip up and out.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad says darkly, before jumping through the hole himself. Beyond being the last one to go up with a quick spurt of the rockets on the bottoms of his boots.

* * *

All five now standing on the main floor of the building. An expansive room that only has floors on the sides to separate the two stories. All three protogés watch as Blockbuster attempts to confine Superboy by holding his arms to his sides. The Boy of Steel is stronger that the mutant, though, and breaks the hold. Ready to strike at Blockbuster, if he hadn't grabbed his shins and thrown the taller raven at the other three heroes. Kid Flash and Robin are just barely missed, Beyond getting partially hit, but Aqualad gets slammed into hard.

Kid Flash uses his speed to keep a closer step to the entangled Aqualad and Superboy, who then separate and he positions himself between their heads as Robin and Beyond run in to join him. Both Bats standing behind him, disks gripped in their hands.

Blockbuster roars as Robin helps Superboy back to his feet and Kid Flash helps Aqualad Beyond guarding the four in case Blockbuster wants to try to get them while they're down. It's tense, but unmoving for a few moments before Blockbuster charges at the five boys. Kid Flash reacts first, then Aqualad, then Robin, then Beyond and Superboy.

Kid Flash uses his speed to run right at Blockbuster, before sliding underneath him and dodging a crippling downward punch, he remains crouched and low to the ground. Gaining Blockbuster's attention, before he turns back and finds Superboy and Aqualad both jumping at him with twin punches. The two hit him right in the face, and knock him back, Kid Flash helps the process along by working in tandem with Beyond for both of them to sweep out Blockbuster's feet, Kid trips him further by catching the back of his back. Knocking the large mutant to the ground with a crash.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." the redhead says smugly, standing up and blocking Robin from view before he jumps and rotates over Kid Flash before releasing two of his signature disks.

Blockbuster swings his arm and deflects them as he staggers back to his feet, but now turned so he's facing away from the two teens. Only to find Superboy waiting for him. Superboy stands ready, but Blockbuster, being as large as he is, he catches Superboy around the core with both his hands, before standing up and ramming the Boy of Steel into the nearby pillar.

Superboy doesn't seem to feel it, as Blockbuster pulls away he unleashes a one-two combo on the large mutant. Blockbuster pulled away so he could muster a devastating cross to Superboy's head. Hitting Superboy right in the face, but also crushing him into the pillar behind him.

As Blockbuster goes for a second, a water whip wraps around her upper arm. Turning he finds Aqualad on the end of it coming at him and hitting the villain in the face with his knee before planting his feet on the pillar above Superboy's head as his water-bearer turns into a mace. Which, unfortunately Blockbuster catches with one hand and throws the stunned Atlantean to the side while his other hand holds Superboy. Aqualad hits with a cry, the floor even cracking under the force, as Blockbuster grips Superboy tighter and then throws to the second story segment of another pillar. Superboy falls and hits with his own gasp, before a slab of the pillar he fell into falls on top of his left arm and shoulder.

Kid Flash speeds in, as Aqualad manages to get out of the way of Blockbuster attempting to step on his head. Grabbing Blockbuster massive wrist and allowing momentum to turn the villain's back to Aqualad. Blockbuster opens his monstrous hand, causing Kid Flash to lose his grip and catch the speedster's smaller wrist in it. Aqualad stands, his tattoos glowing as his water-bearer turns to a mace once more, prepared to hit Blockbuster's turned back. Though Blockbuster swings Kid Flash like an extension of his arm, throwing the two into each other. Knocking Aqualad into a pillar across the room, and Kid Flash into the front of the building.

Kid Flash hits the ground hard, while Aqualad falls but slumps against the pillar just managing to look up before Blockbuster hits him with an uppercut to the Atlantean's stomach. The move destroying the pillar and Blockbuster continues his move until he has Aqualad pinned against another pillar and a hand around his throat.

The whole building shakes and the pillar cracks where the floors meet at one of the corners. Blockbuster hits Aqualad again and Robin watches from a safe distance.

"Of course." the Boy Wonder realizes, pulling up the floor plan of this room. "KF, Beyond, get over here!"

Kid Flash gets to his feet with the help of Beyond and both follow the Boy Wonder's call as Blockbuster grips Aqualad's face, ready to uppercut him again, but barely being stopped by Aqualad's water-bearer turning into a small circular shield.

Seeing this as he stumbles to his feet, Superboy charges at Blockbuster. Hitting him in the kidneys just as Aqualad's shield breaks. Seeing the affect it has, Superboy hook punches the same spot before jumping and grabbing Blockbuster's neck in a chokehold from behind. Angered, Blockbuster throws Aqualad to the side and reaches over his head to grab Superboy by the armpits and throw him into the pillar, which crumbles.

"Got it?" Robin asks Kid Flash as the damage is being shown in real time on his hologlove.

"Got it." Kid Flash and Beyond say at the same time.

"Go!" Robin commands as the speedster zips off towards Superboy and Blockbuster. While Beyond runs alongside the Boy Wonder in the shadows.

Zooming around so that he is just off to right of Blockbuster does Kid Flash come to a stop, before changing direction and hitting Blockbuster with a high speed cross. Nothing happens, but on his knuckles is some of his old skin. "Got your nose." he teases.

Blockbuster throws Superboy down and goes after Kid Flash. Just missing the speedster with two downward strikes from over his head. Giving Superboy enough time to get his grip again and force himself to his feet.

"Superboy, Aqualad." Robin calls pulling up the hologlove again. This time Beyond is nowhere to be seen.

This is ignored by Kid Flash as he comes to a stop before one of the pillars, taunting the massive villain. "Come and get me, you incredible bulk!" The speedster gets out of the way of the punch that destroys the pillar, but some of the debris hits him in the shoulder. Knocking off his feet.

Just barely managing to dodge the double fist combo and dive across the room to keep Blockbuster following him as Robin finishes explaining the plan to Aqualad and Superboy.

"This one and that one." he point to the one he wants, the two stronger boys nod and run to it as Robin pulls out three more disks.

Superboy hits an already damaged pillar breaking it with ease, while behind him Aqualad's tattoos glow as his water-bearer forms a mace as he destroys a second one. A third pillar breaks under the force of Beyond's kick as well.

Kid Flash drops under a cross by Blockbuster and stays just to his right, another pillar now weakened. Blockbuster attempts to hit the speedster again, only to miss. Kid Flash chuckles. "Sorry. Try again." then bolts again.

Robin uses chalk to draw a white X on the floor and Aqualad uses his water-bearers to create a puddle that Kid Flash skids through covering up to said **X**.

Superboy jumps and hits Blockbuster on his way down with a cross that knocks him straight to the ground. Now right on the **X**.

Some water is underneath Aqualad's feet and his tattoos continue to glow brightly as electricity crackles, coming from his hands. Which he then touches to the water. Hitting Blockbuster.

"Move!" Robin calls as Aqualad releases his hold on the electricity.

On the three remaining pillars are Robin's disks, which are now glowing red and green and beeping. Before they explode. As they do the weight of the roof becomes too much and it breaks right over Blockbuster's head dropping the rubble right on his shocked face.

All five boys are running to make it out of the debris field, but can't make it far enough, Superboy jumps over Kid Flash, while Aqualad covers Robin. The entire building now having crumbled.

* * *

Superboy punches a small piece of rubble so he can stick his hand through and push the larger piece covering the four of them up with his shoulder. The front of Superboy's suit, along with the right knee are completely torn. While Kid Flash's costume is missing the right elbow, left shoulder, the left side of his ribs. Robin's uniform is missing through both his cape and costume on his right shoulder, his left sleeve now jagged, and his left calf is ripped as well, not to mention the once-straight bottom of his cape. Aqualad's top shares the same rough edges as Robin's shorter sleeves, and lower half of his right pant leg now only covers his fin. None of Beyond's skin can be seen through the torn suit. Instead only more black with red accents that look too much like circuitry to be anything else.

Breathing heavily Aqualad turns to Robin and Kid Flash. "We… did it."

"Was there… ever any doubt?" Robin questions, barely exchanging a look with Kid Flash before they high five, but are forced to drop it as they aggravate their injuries on their sides/stomachs.

Aqualad glances to Beyond confused. The mask finally comes off revealing his pale skin, black eye brows, ice blue eyes, and face that makes him the physical oldest of the group. "It's just the suit." he says, the mask turning out to barely modulate his voice.

Superboy steps fully out of the rubble they were covered in and looks to the still pinned Blockbuster.

"See?" Kid Flash questions, drawing Superboy's attention away from the villain and using his thumb to gesture. "The Moon."

Superboy can only stand and take it all in, but then a figure appears in its light, cloaking him in shadows. Superboy squints slightly, trying to see who it is. As he slows and turns perpendicular to the ground it's obviously Superman.

"Oh. And Superman." Kid Flash comments, surprised. "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado fly behind the Big Blue Boyscout. Followed by Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and the first Green Lantern _**(Hal Jordan)**_. The second Green Lantern _**(John Stewart)**_ brings a platform for the Leaguers who can't fly; Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman, and Green Arrow.

As Batman steps up to Superman, Flash zooms in, standing to Batman's left.

Superboy steps up first, gaining scrutiny in Superman's eyes, but not stopping as he lifts the torn front of his suit, revealing the same S that is mirrored on his own costume. Superman's eyes widen in shock, while Superboy's features soften. Only for Superman's gaze to turn hard and cold, bringing on an annoyed look of confusion on Superboy's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questions. Looking rather intently at both Superboy and Beyond. The scrutiny over what is obvious a red Bat Logo is all-too obvious.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy speaks up, gaining a shocked look from Kid Flash.

"And I am Batman's." Beyond speaks up as well.

While Martian Manhunter looks to Captain Marvel, Flash looks to Green Arrow, and Aquaman and Black Canary can only look on in shock.

Batman's eyes zero in on his protogé's. "Start talking."


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Hey guys, I am so sorry this took me so long to update, I had totally planned to post a chapter or two while I was on vacation. However, my parents were adamant about only bringing one computer and my mom had course work she was doing at really odd intervals because the wifi at where we were staying was about as consistent as the weather in the rest of Wisconsin. Not to mention our cell service was really really bad, otherwise, I would've posted this anyway.**

 **Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. This chapter is kinda short mainly because the next chapter is going to be the introduction of all the Projects. Which I can say I'm really looking forward to. Though because it's short, I can say that the next chapter will almost definitely pop up sooner than the time between the Prologue and Chapter 1.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Scorp**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _**Cadmus' Secrets;**_ **3rd Person**

Both Green Lanterns have Blockbuster trapped inside a sphere, while Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Captain Atom fly alongside them.

Superman is having a conversation with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Nothing is said for a moment, then Manhunter places a hand on Superman's shoulder looking to Superboy, causing Superman to meet Superboy's gaze. The clone's look is curious, while Superman's is hard. The clone looks away, then glances back, seeing Superman look down and away from him before finally turning and walking towards him.

Superman sighs as he meets his cross-armed clone. "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." he corrects himself quickly. "For now I better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away." then he flies away with a swish of his cape. Leaving Superboy following him with shocked, hurt, and confused eyes.

All of the teen's eyes are following him.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman says drawing the teens' attention to him, Flash, and Aquaman as they walk towards them. "all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash pipes up, even catching Batman's attention.

"End results aside, we're not happy." the Dark Knight growls. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad states strongly, even Robin steps up slightly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman attempts to command the older teen.

"Apologies, my king," he even makes reverence as he speaks, then his voice goes firm once more. "but no." this catches an eyebrow raise from the King of Atlantis. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" Flash tries to understand where they're coming from but is completely off.

Kid Flash doesn't hesitate to correct him. "The five of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to do what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" he speaks the quietest out of the group, but as he steps up to speak to his mentor it's obvious that he feels just as strongly about it as they do.

Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questions, his arms uncrossing as he too steps up. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." Beyond standing beside him already, as all three protogés were watching them, but they turn back towards their mentors. Standing tall, proud, and defiant.

* * *

 **Batcave**

While Superboy managed to stay with Kid Flash, Beyond went with Robin and Batman.

"How much do you know?" the Dark Knight demands, living up to his name.

"I don't…" Beyond begins confused.

"My secrets, **our** secrets, what do you know." Batman demands again. Beyond still doesn't know what to say. Batman knocks the clone to the ground with a hit to the shoulder. "What do you know?"

"All I know is what Cadmus told me!" Beyond shouts back, standing once more. Though this time he is defiant against the Dark Knight.

"Which is what?" Batman asks so calmly it's actually more terrifying to hear.

"I am Beyond, created to replace you." Beyond says simply.

"What is my name?" Batman finally says it flat out, but the dark tone is one that makes Beyond finally realize what Batman meant by secrets.

Beyond's eyes widen slightly. "Oh." he murmurs. "Bruce Wayne." he responds almost nonchalant.

Batman fights to keep his face from contorting in absolute anger. Pulling his cowl down to show off his own black hair and blue eyes. "Cadmus knows."

It wasn't a question but Beyond shrugs. "It was something I just… knew, if I had to guess the Cadmus director is probably the only other one that knows."

Somehow Bruce couldn't trust that notion, but otherwise, how come other people didn't try and point it out. For now, he'd have to believe him. "What else do you know?"

Beyond shrugs again. "I already have an alias." he offers.

Robin's eyes widens. "What?!"

"Cadmus gave you an alias?" Bruce asks, pulling his mask off.

Beyond blinks stunned by their physical similarities for a moment. "Uh, yeah, the dregs put it in my head."

"Seriously?" Robin asks, still stunned, and looking between the older teen and his mentor and second father. "They could do that?"

Beyond nods. "And worse…" his blue eyes turn steely grey. "I should just be glad that's all they did."

"Tell me." Bruce demands, his tone going dark again.

"Batman-" Robin tries but was instantly cut off.

"Tell me, now, or we will treat you as a threat to our secrets and the Justice League." Bruce says again. Not even needing to crowd Beyond in his intimidation attempt.

"Fine." Beyond says annoyedly. "Terry McGinnis."

"Huh?" Robin questions, tilting his head to show the shock and confusion since his eyes are still covered by his mask.

"Terry, short for Terrence, with two r's and only e's. McGinnis, capital g and two n's." Beyond- or rather Terry- repeats, looking at Bruce with a look that flat out said he wasn't remotely intimidated by the glare being sent to him by the dark knight.

"They put that all in your head?" Robin asks, more rhetorical and stunned than wanting a response from Terry.

"Happy?" Terry demands of Bruce.

Bruce made no indication that he hears Terry. "Alfred should be able to help you with the rest." then walks off.

"Who?" Terry asks quietly. Only for the butler to be at his left shoulder. Which startles the black-suited teen.

"That would be me, Mr. McGinnis." a full British accent speaks calmly.

Terry scrambles for his composure. "O-oh." he stumbles but nods to the butler.

"I feel that these should suffice until something more can be pulled together." Alfred tells the teen, holding a plain t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

Terry carefully takes them from the older man. "Thanks."

"Follow me." Robin indicates up the stairs.

The two teens make their way up the stairs and to where they have an almost locker-room like set up.

"I can show you around the manor when you're done." Robin offers.

"Manor?" Terry questions, confused.

Robin laughs, and much to the older teen's surprise it seems to bounce off the walls. "You'll see." he assures, walking in without looking back.

Beyond stays where he is, pulling his cowl back on. Tossing the slim black sleeve in his hand. "Schway." he muses, taking out the wires he had seen Robin use and plugging them into his suit.

* * *

 **Mount Justice; July 8th, 8:04 EDT**

Green Lantern and Captain Atom are flying large pieces of equipment around the Mountain, but in the Center stands Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy. Who are now dressed in civilian clothes, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Hawkman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel standing opposite of them.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman tells the four boys. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms." All four watch as Batman walks slightly away from the center of the room. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

A pair of sunglasses covers Robin's eyes, clearly there to protect his identity, speaks up. " **Real** missions?" he checks.

"Yes, but covert." Batman confirms stepping back to be closer to the boys before him.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash speaks up from behind Kid Flash's right shoulder. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest."

"Where's Beyond?" Kid asks his uncle.

Batman's stony glare tells him that the answer to that question is one that he is not allowed to know, but won't hinder his involvement in the Team.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman continues, then turns his head towards Batman to continue the flow of conversation.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman states.

"Cool! Wait." Robin does the very simple math and realizes the problem. "Six?"

Batman only looks over his protgé's shoulder and all four turn to see Martian Manhunter stepping out of the shadows with a green skinned, red haired teenaged girl. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

She raises her left hand, giving them a small wave and smile, then a shy "Hi."

"Beyond will join the team when he's ready." Flash assures. "Along with any of the other Projects we find inside Cadmus."

Kid Flash looks down to Robin as he puts one hand on his hip, Robin, in turn, looks up at Kid Flash. "Liking this gig more every minute." he steps up, minorly blocking her view of Robin and Superboy. "Uh welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash." using his thumb to point at himself. "That's Robin," the smaller raven steps to the side and giving Rock 'n' Roll sign. "Aqualad." the Atlantean gives a small nod but says nothing more. "It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands in front of her to enunciate her point.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all walk to talk to her with less of their mentor's listening in. However, Superboy stays behind, something Robin notices is paired with a downcast expression. "Hey Superboy come meet Miss M!" he calls out.

Superboy walks over to the rest of the team; Miss Martian uses her shapeshifting ability to change her shirt color from white with a red X to black with the same red X, even going so far as to remove her cape. She looks down before speak. "I like your t-shirt." she admits Superboy gives her a small smile, which causes Robin to nudge his elbow into his chest with a smirk on his features. While Kid Flash zips to his other side with a bright smile.

Robin inclines his head slightly to Aqualad.

"Today is the day." the Atlantean says proudly. They all know it's true.

* * *

Below an under reconstruction, Cadmus Guardian speaks to Dubbilex and the scientist from the endeavor. "Cadmus changes today. With Desmond out of the picture the board's placed me in charge." he turns to the scientist. "Dr. Spence, you're acting Chief Scientist. No more G-gnomes suppressing our wills no more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus."

"Then I will of course help in any way I can, brother." Dubbilex ensures Guardian. _**(who didn't even bat an eye when Dubbilex called Guardian "brother" which the only other person he did that with was Superboy? Yeah, me too.)**_

The entire conversation is being watched by the Light.

"Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-gnomes?" a male asks. _**(Ocean Master)**_

"We have subtler means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the League is employing young heroes to do their dirty work. Tch, that's a dark twist." _**(Luthor)**_

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees the Light." a final voice says. _**(Savage)**_

"What of the Projects?" the first voice asks _**(Ocean Master)**_

"I see no point in hiding them. If we cannot directly control the weapon, we know who- or rather- what can." _**(Luthor)**_

* * *

 **Washington D.C.- Project Cadmus; July 17th, 15:24 EDT**

Wonder Woman stops short, utterly stunned. "How did-?" she begins.

"Easy." the modified voice replies easily. Throwing sleek, smooth, and entirely undamaged black half sleeve in an easy arc.

The warrior princess of Themyscira catches the gauntlet with ease. "This is-"

"Robin's?" they finish. "Yeah, twip probably doesn't even know it's gone."

"He's been looking for you." she tells him.

He chuckles, stepping out of the shadows. Showing the fellow raven haired hero his face. "I'd bet, but I don't exactly trust you guys to do the digging needed to find them."

"Batman took you in!" she defends.

"I didn't say I didn't trust him, I don't trust Superman, and because of his reaction I want you to promise that you won't let that happen to anyone else you find down here." Terry says with strong conviction.

"You have my word." she assures, placing her hand over her heart to show him the truth behind them.

"I'd better." he says darkly, but then his whole posture changes. "You might wanna call the old man and tell him I'm here." Terry tells her with a chuckle, tossing a communicator to her.

"Where are the other Projects?" the warrior asks first, catching the tech with ease.

Terry gestures down the dimly lit hall. "Down that hall, fifth door on the left." using his rocket boots and sitting comfortably on a ledge of what was once one of Cadmus' sublevel floors. Though it's now open to the outside and Terry- with his cowl off- let's his pale skin see the sun. For the first time in his memory.

* * *

"Batman." Wonder Woman calls in on her borrowed tech.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Bruce Wayne's voice greets her.

"I found Beyond." she informs. "He found the other Projects."

Bruce is silent on the other side of the line.

"What's the next step?" she asks.

"We'll be there in half an hour. Keep him there until then." Batman spoke darkly.


End file.
